Rainy Day Time to Play!
by miss-abarai
Summary: Well... its 2 a.m. and i decide to write a one-shot.... so here it is! Its raining and Rolo needs something to do to pass the time.... Lelouch can help! one-shot roloxlelouch YAOI!


_Its 2:30 a.m. and I'm craving a roloxlelouch fanfic… but low and behold there r only 3 and I've read them all… so I'm writing one. I encourage other people to write some too. ____ I didn't really want a plot its just cut-to-the-chase sex. Lol it's badly written but it expresses what it needs to. _

_Btw, this is yaoi…. and it is a one-shot. ___

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolo absentmindedly twittled his hair. It was a Saturday afternoon and it was raining, leaving him to the confines of the stuffy home of Lelouch Lamperouge. He sighed for the hundredth time that day, staring into nothingness. Thunder rolled in the distance, warning of a soon storm. Rolo's mind was blank of thought, these were the times he hated being a teenager. He couldn't sit for 10 minutes with out having to do something. He stopped playing with his hair to twittle his thumbs.

"Rolo I'm pretty sure you can find something to do." Lelouch looked up from the newspaper he was reading to study the younger boy. Rolo just stared at him, wondering how the prince wasn't bored to tears. They continued to look at each other, listening to the raindrops hit the roof. What seemed like an hour of silence passed between them before the pause was broken. Lelouch cleared his throat, and went back to the newspaper.

"Why don't you read or something?" He didn't take his eyes off the paper. Rolo growled at his 'brother' before getting up and snatching the paper away from the man.

"Hey! Rolo! I was reading that." Lelouch made a feeble attempt to get the paper back but Rolo kept it out of his reach. The spy straightened it and read what was in front of him. To his surprise it wasn't about Zero or Britannia, it was just news. He folded the paper and set it on the table. A wicked thought danced through his mind.

"Lelouch, I know something that will pass the time." Rolo looked at the prince slyly. He moved closer to the chair Lelouch was sitting in. Lelouch being the oh-so bright student he is, smiled back, knowing what the other boy had in mind. Rolo grabbed his 'brothers' hand and led them to Lelouch's bedroom. The prince closed the door behind him, before turning to a lust-filled teenager. Rolo's school uniform jacket was already off and his shirt all ready halfway undone. The younger boy pressed Lelouch to the door kissing the other fully on the lips. It did not take long before Lelouch found his cloths in the same state as Rolo's. The taller youths hands began wandering over the body of the other boy. Their kiss deepened, tasting each other. Rolo pushed his 'brother' to the door more; his hands were working on the remaining buttons on Lelouch's shirt. Rolo felt the prince's leg go in between his legs, pushing on his semi-hard erection. The younger boy gasped, breaking the kiss. Lelouch's hands slid up into Rolo's shirt to tease his pert nipples. His mouth began to nip along the younger's jaw and neck. Rolo let gasps and mewls escape his red lips.

"Lelouch….mmm. The… bed." Rolo moaned loudly as Lelouch pulled his head back with his hair, gaining more access to the soft shoulders. The prince started walking forward not leaving his 'brothers' neck. The bed connected with Rolo's knees making him fall backward onto the mattress. The older teen stood over the younger. He shrugged off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Rolo watched as Lelouch pulled the slacks down to mid thigh, letting his erection spring free proudly. Rolo drooled at the sight. The Britannian spy gasped as Lelouch flipped him over and attacked the back of his neck. Lelouch crawled onto the bed and leaned over the smaller boy, letting his penis push against Rolo's clothed balls. They both moaned and pushed against each other for more friction. Lelouch unbuttoned Rolo's pants and pulled them off in one swift motion. He decided to leave the younger boys shirt on. His hand went in between them to tease the spy's entrance. His thumb pushed against the muscle, not actually entering. Lelouch stated to rock back and forth letting his penis rub the underside of Rolo's dick.

"Le….louch" The younger boy could barely speak. The prince was going to slow for release. He smiled against Rolo's neck and brought his hand to the younger's mouth. Rolo took three fingers in and sucked on them, Lelouch moaned behind him. The digits left his mouth, Lelouch didn't wait, he pushed two of the slick fingers into the boy, making him groan loudly. The pain went straight to Rolo's groin, making him fist the sheets in front of him. He didn't relax before Lelouch pushed the third and final finger into the stretched anus. Rolo pushed against the digits, loving the way they searched inside him. They flicked across his prostate making him arch his back and gasp Lelouch's name. The prince got goose bumps and he took out his fingers. He pushed his straining cock into the boy, feeling muscles pulse around him made him curse for relief. He began rocking in and out of the boy, throwing his head back in ecstasy. His hands gripped Rolo's hips leaving bruises. As Lelouch's thrusts became harder, the Britannian spy started screaming. His hands were holding tightly onto the sheets and sweat dripped out of his temples. Rolo's penis was rock hard and weeping for release. Lelouch pulled out to his tip and slammed back in, hitting the younger boy's prostate dead on. He continued to do so until Rolo's walls tightened around his cock. Rolo screamed Lelouch's name and exploded onto the sheets.

After a couple more thrusts, Lelouch poured into the boy, feeling some semen trickle down his thighs, to be collected by his pants. The prince milked himself in Rolo's pulsating anus, before he collapsed onto the younger boy. They lay there panting, the scent of sex filling their nostrils. Lelouch lazily pulled out of Rolo, he heard the boy whine at his movements, he wouldn't be able to walk much tomorrow. The prince sat up and spread Rolo's ass cheeks with two fingers. Cum oozed out of the red entrance, Lelouch smiled, he had done good…. his 'brother' passed out…. how could it of been bad, right? Still grinning like a fool Lelouch got off the bed and pulled his pants up. The prince grabbed all of his discarded clothing, and left the sleeping boy in his bed. His face went back to motionless.

'That fool will do anything.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yep... it was short, sweet and to the point…. Well maybe not sweet. Don't wrry Rolo! I'll write a fic where somebody loves u!!! :3 review plz! _


End file.
